There are known baskets for a long time which are used to transport products, such as food, which are provided with a handle to facilitate its transportation.
These baskets are especially suitable to be used in outdoors meals, such as in the country or in a ship, because they are especially designed to transport food.
The baskets actually known are rigid, i.e. they can not be folded before or after their use, which involves that they occupy a considerable space even if they are empty. Furthermore, because of their cost, they can not be discarded after a single use.